Dulces mordidas
by Charly Land
Summary: Amo la sensación de tus dientes sobre mi piel, amo el sabor de tu carne…me gusta morderte, porque así puedo marcarte, marcarnos, sabernos uno. [Riren] [Dedicado a MagiAllie]
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra amada criaturita sádica proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna"Isayama, la trama es mía y de la pervertida de mi imaginación, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Cosas excéntricas. Lemon.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! New On-shot my Ladys, esto nació de estar leyendo un Doujinshi de Rasu ¡Salve Rasu! Era un sexy Ereri, es decir esto nació a base de esa obra, créditos a ella, yo sólo lo adecue a mi manera y lo convertí en Riren.

 **Dulces mordidas**

" _Levanta mi cuerpo, hunde tus dientes en mi carne  
Desvístete, prueba la carne  
Muérdeme más duro, hunde tus dientes en mi carne  
Pasa el test, prueba la carne  
Sostenme contra la pared  
Dame hasta que ruegue, dame algo más  
Hazme sangrar, me gusta fuerte  
Me gusta fuerte, fuerte, fuerte"_— _Curtis._

 **Base del Escuadrón Élite, Escuadrón de Levi — Patio de entrenamiento**

Los carne perforada por los dientes, el sonido de algo parecido a una explosión y el vapor que inundó el lugar era todo lo que sucedía ante la inminente transformación de Eren a su forma titán. Desde que el muchacho obtuvo el poder de endurecimiento habían estado forzando su cuerpo a transformarse una y otra vez, hasta que pudiera controlar totalmente dicho don, de aquello iba una semana. El castaño estaba exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente, descubrir tantas cosas lo habían puesto inestable, pero no abandonaría jamás su objetivo — exterminar a todos los titanes —, por esa razón es que sin importar las consecuencias en su cuerpo, él obedecería a todas las órdenes dadas en busca de la libertad humana, todas las órdenes dadas por él, porque él también era su razón para continuar.

El capitán Levi.

Aquel hombre que era a quien más admiraba, su líder, su maestro y su amante…porque si, desde hace unos meses atrás habían iniciado una relación clandestina. ¿Cómo habían iniciado?, era algo bizarro de explicar, se podría decir que inicio como un liberador de estrés y frustración, las primeras veces fueron terriblemente ardorosas pero cargadas de un sentimiento algo parecido al brindado por una droga, al final terminaron descubriendo que había algo más que sexo relajante, había cariño, había amor, pero eso no quería decir que cada encuentro fuera como estar acostado en un campo de flores, todo dulzura y mimos tiernos, no era así, porque ellos no eran una pareja heterosexual, eran dos hombres, y el capitán era sumamente apasionado, le daba con todo de si, fuerza y poder bruto, lo dejaba boqueando, sudado y con su olor pegado en cada poro de su piel. Porque al Capitán había que recibirlo con los brazos extendidos y las piernas bien abiertas. Una lección muy bien aprendida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La quinta transformación del día, el cansancio hacia mella en su cuerpo, llevándose consigo también a su mente, por un instante los sentidos de Eren no percibieron que estaba en el patio de la base del escuadrón élite, que estaba con Hanji y Levi como observadores de su progreso en su recién adquirido poder, por un instante sus recuerdos se confundieron y lo enviaron directamente al día en que Grisha Jeager le inyectó el suero titán. El dolor del pinchazo, el calor quemándole las venas y el aturdimiento total brotaron de él en un rugido potente.

Se descontroló.

Corriendo en dirección al bosque, huyendo de un enemigo imaginario, no podía medir sus acciones, en su huida había destruido una de las torres del castillo, mandado a volar a varios soldados y dejado a Levi con los dietes apretados por el enfado.

Puso en duda su eficiencia.

Debía controlarlo. Habría que disciplinarlo y ya sabía cómo.

El sonido del gas del equipo tridimensional se sumaba al sonido natural del bosque, el antiguo escuadrón 104, ahora parte del equipo élite le daba persecución al titán de ojos verdes, liderando el grupo iba Levi, el único autorizado a 'controlar' a Eren.

Una hora, una hora completa tardaron para darle alcance al titán y cuando lo hicieron fueron atacados por la criatura, al parecer Eren en el interior del mounstro seguía adormecido por ese 'algo' que lo llevó a realizar tal acción.

El grito de Sasha rompió el sonido del aire meciéndose en los arboles. El equipo tridimensional cayó destrozado al suelo. Levi estaba entre las grandes manos del titán.

—No hagan nada. — dijo con voz potente desde donde estaba, se mantuvo sereno aun en medio de semejante situación —. Eren, escúchame, obedéceme — el titán aflojó su agarre y se le quedó viendo — Eso, haz lo que te digo…..— algo fue susurrado.

Fueron breves momentos, pero al parecer Eren había reaccionado ante la voz del azabache. Entonces los soldados lo vieron, agarrándolo de la capa, Eren levantó al capitán por sobre su cabeza, abrió las fauces y se lo tragó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos, el sonido de la voz de su amante lo trajo a la realidad, esa voz profunda y masculina que lo sometía como un hechizo. El bosque lo rodeaba y entre sus dedos estaba su hombre, por un momento su ser entero tembló, ¿Qué mierdas estaba a punto de hacer?, acaso comerse al capitán. Se odio por eso. Se odio por ser tan débil que el cansancio y los viejos recuerdos lo había orillado a eso, pero entonces el hombre azabache siguió hablándole.

 _Obedéceme_

Y Eren lo haría.

Desde su posición vio, el azabache tenia sus ojos afilados clavados en su ser, se estremeció bajo aquellos iris, lo que dijo lo dejo desconcertado pero sólo pudo obedecer, porque confiaba plenamente en el hombre, aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que realmente buscaba en aquello que le pedía.

 _Trágame_

Lo llevó a su boca y lo dejo caer dentro. Podía sentirlo, el capitán se movía entre su lengua y sus dientes. ¿Qué buscaba? No lo sabía, pero no dudaba del mayor. Algún instinto primario se despertó en el castaño. Devorar. Sabia delicioso. Como ambrosia. Sintió el forcejeo, el cuerpo tibio y luego…una navaja le rozó el rostro.

El cuerpo del titán convulsionó, desintegrándose. Una mano lo sujeto del brazo tirando de él, estaba debilitado, se dejó arrastrar. La caída fue dolorosa, pero el cuerpo fuerte del azabache resguardo su integridad.

El vapor fue lo único que quedo de la experiencia. Los pasos veloces vueltas carreras, las palabras de preocupación fue lo último que pudo escuchar Eren antes de cerrar los ojos presas del cansancio.

En cuanto a Levi, estaba maltratado, herido, molesto pero…aliviado. Estaba sucio, pero por esta vez, y sólo por la situación, lo dejaría pasar…sólo por este momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las voces de reclamo fue todo lo que pudo escuchar en cuanto abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sentía aun un poco adormilado, sentía los músculos blandos, era ya una sensación normal después de todo, suspiró sus ojos enfocaron el lugar — el sótano —, estaba oscuro, y la única luz que se filtraba era la del pasillo de su celda, la puerta estaba entreabierta y el sonido se colaba claro.

— ¿Acaso enloqueciste? Te pudo matar — la voz de Hanji sonaba diferente a la inusual, se escuchaba realmente preocupada —. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Demostrar que aun en la inconsciencia te obedecería como un perro? Eres un inconsciente, cualquier movimiento en falso nos puede costar caro.

— Deja la paranoia, cuatro ojos — Levi recostado en el arco de la puerta, pretendía ignorar las palabras de la castaña —. No es como si hubiera pasado algo realmente grave.

— Te dislocó un brazo, tienes moretones por todos lados ¡Tú eres el demente! — vociferó tan alto que Eren dentro de la habitación se levantó de un brinco por la potencia de la voz —. No te das cuenta que te arriesgas tú, arriesgas a Eren y arriesgas a la Legión, a la humanidad misma ¿Y por qué?

— Cierra la boca — le soltó frio —. Lárgate, tengo que arreglar cuentas con Eren.

La mujer bufó.

— Deja de atormentarlo.

— No se opone.

— ¡Par de locos! — le soltó la castaña antes de irse.

Disciplinarlo, eso el que tengo que hacer — la sonrisa brotó mientras entraba a la habitación, Eren estaba sentado en la cama y le vio con esos enormes ojos verdes encantadores.

Algo se encendió en su mente y en su piel. Si, por supuesto que lo disciplinara, pero...

Con placer.

— Al fin despiertas, mocoso — se sentó en la cama — ¿Qué mierdas te pasó?

— Lo siento. Es que recordé a mi padre. — apretó los labios —. Yo lo hubiera…— sus ojos se desviaron al morado que sobresalía del cuello de la camisa, parecía doloroso.

— No pasó — su mano sujeto el mentón moreno —. Pero necesitas disciplina.

El sonrojo nació violento en las mejillas del muchacho, su corazón latió rápido y sintió el estremecimiento de la excitación, sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Se sintió caliente, pero es que tener a aquel hombre tan cerca, respirando su mismo aire, soltándole esas palabras provocaba en él esa necesidad de más contacto, de querer perderse.

— Estoy bajo sus órdenes capitán.

— Así es. Nunca lo olvides — unió su boca a la del castaño, el beso empezó suave, luego subió un poco hasta que la lenguas terminaron danzando, compartiendo saliva.

— Sabe, me gustó….me gustó…tenerlo en mi boca, era como si...*

Su cuerpo fue empujado para quedar nuevamente acostado, esta vez con Levi sobre él, las manos blancas se aferraron de los pliegues de la camisa y de un solo tirón la arrancó haciendo soltar los botones.

— No incites mas las cosas, luego no podrás caminar. — una sonrisa extraña estaba ahí, pintada en ese rostro hermoso.

Eren se quedo embobado con aquel gesto, Levi era guapísimo, un cuerpo esculpido en mármol por ese ente divino que regia el universo, con un aura cargada de masculinidad que casi lo hacía chillar como una loca adolescente enamorada, es que emanaba fuerza y poder, a tal grado que sabía que tenía a muchos a parte de él, babeando por su compañía.

Pero era sólo suyo.

El mayor le acarició el pecho y luego su boca se pegó al par de tetillas que ya lo esperaban erectas presas de la excitación, el sabor del moreno era delicioso y su tibieza reconfortante. Las manos apretujaron todo lo que estaba al alcance, los cuerpos se refregaron entre si y en un momento sus erecciones chocaron sacándoles un suspiro ansioso, sofocado, caliente.

— Por favor…— suplicó el castaño.

Las ropas desaparecieron un minuto después y sus cuerpos se enredaron en la cama, el calor les calentó la sangre. Eren lo veía, aferrado a como estaba con el rostro escondido en el cuello blanco, podía observarlo hasta casi sentirlo, el pulso de Levi estaba disparado y aquello se le antojo delicioso.

Una exclamación de dolor, los dientes clavados en la carne y un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por la piel, sólo sirvió para aumentar la excitación reinante en el lugar.

Lo quería marcar. Era suyo.

— Hijo de puta — el golpe a la quijada le rompió la nariz y le sacó un diente al castaño, Levi soltó una risilla malvada mientras observaba la sangre deslizarse por los labios de Eren. Recogió el diente que había caído en las sábanas —. Si lo hubieras hecho siendo titán hubiera sido fatal, pero ahora….

El azabache se metió el diente bañado en sangre a la boca, se tragó la carmesí sustancia saboreándola, meciendo la pieza dental dentro de su boca. Eren observaba con la cara más roja que un tomate y con la sensación de regeneración en la boca, Levi tenía los ojos cerrados parecía disfrutar de su acción, su polla vibró ante la visión, necesita tenerlo dentro, necesitaba su fuerza embistiéndolo.

El hilillo de saliva mojó el diente al salir de la boca, sus ojos grises estaban cubiertos por una capa de lujuria, sus dedos dejaron caer la blanca pieza y arremetieron contra la boca aun manchada de rojo, palparon las encías dándose cuenta que ya había un nuevo diente, entonces se estampó contra el cuerpo moreno de un impulso tan fuerte que terminaron en el suelo, su boca pegada aquella que aun guardaba restos de la sangre recientemente brotada.

Delicioso.

Sádico.

Adictivo.

Una manera de disciplinar. Matarlo a placer. Tendría su obediencia eterna.

Se manoseaban, querían más. Un solo segundo necesitó el azabache para poner en cuatro al castaño y penetrarlo de un solo golpe, el castaño lloriqueó lleno de placer, estaba acostumbrado y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, sentir esa verga abriéndole la carne, llenándolo con cada ruda embestida.

Sudaba, el sudor le escurría de la frente y caía en esa preciosa espalda morena, sus caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás, entrando y saliendo de esa entrada tan caliente y apretada.

Eren jadeó, gimoteo como perra en celo, como una puta.

Levi gruñó ante la sensación tan buena de cogerse al castaño, clavó sus dientes en el cuello del muchacho, en su espalda y en sus brazos.

Le gustaba el sabor de Eren. Le gustaba morderlo. Dejar su marca en aquella piel. Someterlo.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Era el pensamiento de ambos. A pesar de que si se viera desde afuera, aquello sólo era sexo rudo y crudo como animales, realmente no lo era, porque aun en medio de eso, ellos podían sentirlo, esa unión, esa sensación de pertenencia, de protección, de calidez, por lo tanto aquello no sólo era lujuria sino algo más.

Las uñas se clavaron en el suelo arañándolo, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo el orgasmo estaba cerca, pero al parecer Levi no quería eso, usó sus manos y su fuerza para cambiar la posición, el castaño termino de sentón sobre el pene del azabache, clavándoselo a sí mismo.

Le gustaba verlo montándolo, la vista era privilegiada, podía ver su rostro, sus ojos hermosos cegados por el deseo y tener al alcance aquellos apetecibles pezones, que sin dudar volvió a atacar, los mordisqueó un poco hasta sacarles sangre, quería dejarles una linda marquita, aunque sabía que eso no serviría, Eren siempre se curaba rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Eren estaba perdido, la sensación que le brindaba Levi era simplemente deliciosa, movió sus caderas más rápido, buscando más fricción, quería hacer llegar al mayor para que alcanzaran el orgasmo juntos, para que lo llenara con su semilla. Embestidas mas rápidas, sincronizados los movimientos, besos calientes y manos que tocaban por todos lados, era como alcanzar eso que no podían tener realmente.

Libertad.

Entre sus brazos, ambos lo sentían así, en ese instante, el mundo solo era de ellos dos, ellos dos. La sangre se fundió en las venas y recorrió el cuerpo como un relámpago, estremeciéndolo el ser, gruñó cuando la sensación se anido en su bajo vientre y salió expulsada en forma de su esperma llenando aquel agujero que se contraía presa de haber alcanzado el clímax sólo un segundo antes que él.

Cayeron sobre el suelo, jadeantes, cubiertos de sudor y semen. Las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones palpitando rudamente era lo que quedaba después de semejante acto.

— Lo amo. — la voz del castaño salió temblorosa aún caliente.

— Lo sé — le dijo el mayor y el mozuelo hizo un tierno puchero que se le antojo tan delicioso e incitante como para volver a tomar otra ronda —. Yo también lo hago.

El castaño se aferró a su cuerpo buscando su calor, fundiéndolos en un abrazo cariñoso, regalándole esas sonrisas tan deslumbrantes que lo hacían amarlo profundamente.

— Gracias.

— No vuelvas a salir corriendo como un loco. O tendré que disciplinarte mas rudo.

— No lo haré…pero quédese conmigo — las mejillas se encendieron nuevamente.

— Lo haré, estaré ahí, para ti — le dijo acariciando el cabello húmedo por el sudor pero sedoso al tacto — Estaré ahí, siempre, estaré ahí cada vez que abras los ojos.

El castaño cerró los ojos, acunado por esas bellas palabras. Levi lo observó caer rendido, fue entonces que se permitió sonreír nuevamente, el mocoso era una delicia a la vista, y mucho mas cuando dormía, las marcas de sus dientes aun estaban ahí sobre la piel del cuello, los hombros y el pecho, le gustaba verlas aunque desaparecieran muy rápido.

Aquellas marcas eran parte de su manera de disciplinar, por eso imprimía una fuerza desmedida al hacerlas. Él disciplinaba con dolor. Algo como el entrenamiento de un perro. Comida y látigo. Porque también lo quería, por eso le trasmitía su sentir de esa manera — cogiéndoselo con ardor —, porque Levi era de acciones no palabras.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos y siguió acariciando aquella mata castaña hasta que él mismo se quedo dormido, envuelto en la embriagante sensación de compartir ese espacio, de sentir en el aire el sentimiento que se trasmitan por la piel. El amor.

Hunde tus dientes en mí, muérdeme, márcame, hazme saber que te pertenezco, yo también lo haré, hazme gritar, acuéstame en el piso, yo te daré placer, hazme sangrar, te obedeceré. Fundámonos en este fuego. Fundámonos en el amor.

 *** Notas finales:**

 ***** Eren hace alusión a la penetración…ustedes saben…algo entra en algo.

Y que les ha parecido, ¿Patoso? ¿Logré el objetivo?

¡Lo renové! A Sora chan…thenks!

Gracias por leer, si os gusta la historia dejadme un review, acepto piedras, bloques, yunques, titanics, galletas, helados y frutas.

PD: Es la primera vez que use palabras así de fuertes en un escrito XD.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
